Spirts
by SouthernBella
Summary: As soon as John sees the new girl on campus,he is entranced.unfortunatly,bret,the school pervert,wants her more.She comes to find powers shes thought she never had and doesnt let john into her life.will she let her past get a tight grip on her future?will
1. Default Chapter

****

Haley

All I want is her approval. Someone to say, 'You've finally made it! I'm so proud of you!'. All I need her to tell me is 'Good Job'. Do I always have to be so imperfect. I always have to be the guinea pig in the family. Not only am I the first daughter in the immediate family, but the first grand-daughter too. 

She always used to tell me 'You're my right hand woman, Haley. I can't do all the things I do without my right hand.' Yea sure. She is seeming to get along fine without her "right hand". Yea, I _used_ to be her right hand woman. Now I'm not even a woman, not even a lady, if I think about it. I'm a girl. Immature. Moody. Wimp. Can't handle anything that will "hurt my feelings", I let my feelings run rapid. Yep, that's an all-round perfect description of Haley Walker. Baby.

My tear stained cheeks burn from the constant salt water tears pouring out of my eyes. I can't handle anything anymore. I've totally let myself loose. Gone. Neglected. Yes, that's exactly what I am-neglected. No one but Ann knows who I really am. She knows my life _looks_ perfect-big house, Country Club member, cheerful, fun-loving, intelligent, and so on and so forth. I could go on and on of what the mask I wear holds. She knows what my life's like. 

If only I could be half of what she is. Happy, smart, devoted, talented. She's my life-line. I don't know what I would do without her. If only I can see her one more day. You see, it's a snow-makeup day, and we have a three day weekend. Most people would be celebrating, but I'm grounded. No phone. For a week. My only way into the outside world is taken from me. An entire week, and an extra day is now added to my misery. Perfect life huh. 

When I was younger I believed in magic. I always read books about them. In fact, I just finished reading one called _Old Magic_, every time I read them I long for it. Magic. My fingers itch to perform some. Magic. But I'm only an ordinary _girl. _I could never perform magic_. _I long so badly though to probe into someone's head, feel their emotions, or fly, change the weather, go back in time, or even do little tricks like make the clock run faster. But I'm just a _girl_. Not a sorceress, witch, whatever you want to call it. I'm average.

I do act. People say I'm good at it. One time I went to Los Angeles and competed with different scripts, how we preformed them. I won third runner-up out of about 600 _ladies_ my age. I guess that proves I have a talent. Ann says I can sing too, but I don't think I can sing very well. I'm off tune, I change keys, and I only sing what I want to sing. I am in chorus, although I don't know why. Ann, Riana, and I tried out for a solo for the 70's concert coming up, and Ann and I are in out first school play. But if I forget to turn in one assignment, I'll have all that taken away. It's happened before. Back in the 4th grade, I lost my focus too many times and Mom made me drop out of chorus, even though I was in their school musical.

I was always getting "off track" at my school work. If Mom only knew how hard I was trying she would understand. She _should _understand already. I'm so imperfect. Why am I this way? 


	2. i saw her

****

Jonathon

It's Monday again. I'm so tired, I was up studying for my chemistry test all last night. My hair was out of place and I'm sure my eyes still have a ton of those bread crumbs that you get when you sleep. I am totally disoriented.

Out of my dreary eyes something catches my them, draws to her. She was gorgeous. Fine blonde hair almost reaching to her elbow, deep blue eyes, and amazingly long eye lashes. Her figure is perfect and slender. The way that she moves is so graceful. Her lightweight skirt flows in the breeze when she walks. One of the first things I noticed is her amazing talent to move around fast moving freshman with her eyes jammed into the book she was so interested in. All I could think is 'Wow'.

I've never really liked a girl in this way before. So sudden. Although I really couldn't help it. Her radiance and beauty were so captivating. I instantly wanted to know her name. Even move closer to her, but my legs wouldn't work. Everyone seemed to disappear before my very eyes, except for her. How beautiful she is. Wow. But as always nothing lasts forever. The bell rang and broke the trance. UGH! I blinked, and in that sudden second she was gone. I decided that I wanted to see her again. And fast. I knew where I had to begin-the lunchroom.

I walked slowly back to class trying to guess what her name was. I head was facing the ground thinking quite deeply.

"Mandy?…no."

"Hannah?…no."

"Brook?…no."

"Ashley?…no" 

"Angela?…no"

"Vanessa?…no." ………….


	3. is someone watching me?

****

Haley

__

"Knowing Jarrod could not revile to Rhauk his powers yet.

Trying to forget the excruciating pain, I slowly took my hands covering my eyes and rested them at my side. The needles dug in even more into me. I began to picture all of the needles taking shape. Before I knew the trick had working it came to me that Rhauk would know my powers and want me even more. When I opened my eyes I was covered with white doves. Rhauk stood staring with a smirk on one side of his lips."

The bell rang echoing through the halls. I placed my bookmark onto the page I was reading, and shut my book. Everyone was scurrying to their classes. I was one of them. On top of my mom's disapproval of me, distrust in me, and overall disliking my effort, I can't miss my classes. Especially my new one: Mr. Henderson's chemistry class. I can't drop out of the play, or the 70's show. I can't le my friends down like that. 

I had a dream last night. I only remember it vaguely, but it felt like it was going to happen. We didn't make the cut for the solo-group auditions. I felt that it was true. And after Mom's talk with me the other night when she said, 'Make the right decision, Haley. Your schoolwork, your play, or your musical. If you can't balance it all, don't try and make your grades fall even farther'. Then, I did the wrong assignment, and she blew up in my face. She said I couldn't do the play, do the musical (let alone chorus), if she got one more zero in anyone of my classes. Too much pressure on me now. If I even forget my book I'm probably going to become hysterical! I can't have that kind of pressure…..not now.

And there was another weird thing. When I was headed for the Assistance Manager for our school, to tell me who's new class I transferred to, I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked through the corner of my eye and I saw him. He was blurry, but he seemed to be the only one in the hall besides me. Which was odd seeing I was dodging a boat-load of freshman. But he was staring right at me. And he couldn't move, like he was stone. Weird, huh. Luckily the bell rang and behind all the people I made my way out of sight. 


	4. haley

****

Jonathon

"Good morning class. We have a new student arriving today. She should be here momentarily. I want you to give her the best welcome you've given anyone. Okay? Her name is Haley Walker, and she just transferred from Ms. Navarro's class on the east wing of the school. Please be sweet to her." Mr. Henderson pleaded with us. I didn't really pay attention to him. In a way I was still entranced even after the bell broke my current one with that girl.

Chris Wheeler, Danny Warren, and Bret Thornton were all facing each other to see who has dibs on her first. Using my intensive eavesdropping skills I would say Bret was getting her first. He was the "leader" of the group and always got the girls he wanted. But if he didn't want her, the runner-up is Chris. Animals. They haven't even seen her yet.

Their was a knock at the door, and the door handle squeaked slowly, but loud and it caught everyone's attention, including the girls to see if she was their group's material. Especially Dana Peters, the "girl's leader". She and Bret used to date, but lately she's been giving him the cold shoulder. The door slowly opened and she walked in. I almost fell out of my seat. It was her! Haley Walker! Her name fit her beauty. I almost passed out right in front of everyone. The guys, and the girls, noticed her beauty instantly. Bret nodded in satisfaction, and the girls let out their breath, because Haley, quite obviously looked good enough. She sure did. 

Haley looked around the class and her eyes locked with mine. They widened a little like she knew who I was and she was scared or confused. I turned my cheek to her so my face would look at Bret who gave her the eyebrow. Pig. She winced and looked at me again. I pretended to ignore her, but she knew I was still watching so, as revenge she winked at Bret so I would be jealous, and I was! Who does she think she is? Just then a thought came to my head, she doesn't even know me.

"Ms. Walker would you like to take a seat beside Danny?" she looked at Mr. Henderson. "Oh of course, silly me. He's the one in the blue shirt, third row." As she walked past me she gave me an don't-you-even-dare-mess-with-me look. I don't know why, maybe she saw me drooling all over her in the hall. God, I hope not. The stare stayed with me until she turned and sat down. Danny past a note to Bret and he nodded agreeing with whatever plan they had in mind. I tried to figure out what they were going to do, then I realized they were switching places so Bret can make his move on Haley. I could feel my face burn.

Danny inched slowly and slowly under the desk and Bret slid to the next seat. I could tell that Haley had peripheral vision for she was watching everything. Danny finally popped up again. And Bret was grinning, his eyebrows up. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked at him, pulled back her shoulder, and slid the other way. Bret was furious. No girl would even dare mess with him. So, he grabbed her tighter around the waist a jolted her in a way that she was practically in his lap. Her cheeks were red with anger, and the girls were giggling. Mr. Henderson turned around.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, please stop giggling at whatever you are giggling at." As you can probably tell Mr. Henderson is not very observant-seeing that the entire class's eyes were on Bret and Haley. Just then the bell rang and everyone was standing up to go to lunch. I was filled with rage. Bret stood up and shoved Haley up with her. That's it! I've had with Bret and his games and club of snickering friends! I shot up so quickly that my chair fell back hitting the tile. Bret noticed this, and pushed Haley in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Aw. You want Haley Johnny? Huh, do ya'?" Bret cooed. Chris and Danny snickered behind Bret. "Too bad. She's mine," he squeezed Haley even tighter making her squeal softly. "Oh, am I hurting you?" Bret grabbed her wrist and flung her around so she was facing him, her skirt twirled when he did this. Now we alone in the room. Bret chuckled.

"Bret stop it!" I yelled so loud he couldn't help but hear it.

"Look boys," Bret looked to Chris and Danny out of the corner of his eye and continued, "we have a loud mouth over here. Shut the door and let's give him something to holler about." He grinned and laughed under his breath.

"No!" Haley cried. "Get away from me you disgusting pile of worthless dung!" I could tell she was about ready to spit in his face. Bret was horrified by the comment and jerked her wrist back behind her back. She started trying to slap Bret with her other hand, but he grabbed that one to and held it to her side. 

By now the door was shut. Chris and Danny were getting closer to me. Every step they took my breath thinned, until the were so close I could smell their horrible breath. Before I could do anything, they each nailed me in my abdomen knocking the wind out of me. Haley gasped.

"No!" she cried again. I looked into her eyes. Sincerity. She shifted her position every second to try to free herself from Bret's grasp. Bret wouldn't even consider such thing, he just shoved her out the door to lunch. I was alone. Pinned down to the cold, hard tile. I lied there in pain. All my strength was gone.


	5. im fed up

****

Haley

I want to slap him. He has my arms shoved at my side, slightly behind my hip. It was the most terrible ten minutes ever. That disgusting move what's-his-name pulled on me, and the ay he treated that guy in the lab. I hate him! What did that guys say his name was? 'Bret stop it!' Bret, that's it. Bret.

"Let me go, Bret!" I cried. "Now!"

"It's not that easy sweet cakes." he gabbed my chin and started shaking it, but I pulled away. "Ya' see, you're mine know," Ugh!!! "you do what I say or your little Jonathon will be even more damaged." he turned to his posse. Then back at me, "How does a body cast sound." My face scrunches up. Jonathon must be that guy that was staring at me in the hall. 

"Bret. Number 1, I'm not your girl. I never will be, and if I ever even think about it I'll kill myself. Number 2, get the your nasty hand off me. And number 3, if you ever even think about coming near me, I will hurt you so bad you'll be in the body cast." 'Ooos' come from Bret's gang of nerd friends. He shoots them a sharp look, and they stop immediately. I pull my wrists away from Bret's hands as hard as I can. Once I do I try to massage my right hand, the one he was strangling.

"Mmm. I like em' feisty." Bret comments. I wince.

"You pig," I say and run back to the classroom we left about five minutes ago.

When I got there I opened the door and looked around. I saw Jonathon on his knees holding his stomach head down. It looked like he was going to be sick. I went to the sink, got a paper towel and wet it. He didn't even noticed I was there until I kneeled beside him and put the towel on his head. 

"Are you alright?" I asked. 

"Yea," he croaked. His breath still hadn't come back. "Are you?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I told those creeps off, but they'll be back. I'm sure of it." I answered.

"Haley. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm Jonathon."

"Hey. Do you need me to go get the nurse?" I stand up but he holds me back, I don't even realized the lights were off till that moment.

"No, I just need you." Huh! What was he talking about? He's probably delirious or something.

"What?"

"Um, I mean, never mind," he tries to cover what he said.

"Yea…" I started to stretch my words.

"What I'm trying to say is-" he puts his hand on mine. I quickly pull it back.

"Why is everyone hitting on me today! You can handle this situation on your own. You know fend for yourself. Ugh! You men are pigs!" I've had it. I stomp out the door and slam it. "Ugh!!! I am fed up!!"


	6. it just was a coincidenceright?

****

Haley

I regret ever even going to school that day. Life is one big nightmare fro me, and that just proves it. Bret is a no good, spoiled, dirty punk who won't keep his hands off me; and that Jonathon kid, (UGH!), he's just a freak. They're both two guys to defiantly stay away from. 

I try Plan: Stay away from school. Part 1. 

"Mom, seriously, I'm sick," I tried to convince her, but she's a mom, and she knows I'm up to no good.

"You're fine if you can speak. Now get out of bed before I toss you out of this house so you can walk to school in your pajamas." Let me tell you about my mom. She's not only hard to pass, but she's also knows everything. She has hearing like a bat, eyesight like an owl, and is swift like a cheetah. Never mess with _my _mom. 

"Fine," I toss my bed sheets off from my legs and slowly crawl out of bed. 

"That's better now. You have half an hour," she warns me. I turn around and roll my eyes at the wall and begin getting dressed. I had also thought of a simple plan last night. Very simple, but challenging: Make some girl friends in out class. Girls can be so viscous and cruel to each other. If necessary, they'll even rip them to shreds over something as un-important as a guy. Yea, evil. 

When I walked into class later that day, Jonathon was already there. I wanted to go up and ask him how he was, but I held myself back. I wanted to give him time to think twice before laying his bony hand on mine. He should have known not to do that after I had to "situation" with Bret. I pretended I didn't see him, and walked over to my seat. ('Bret had better not touch my or his face will have some serious scars'). I was sitting there reading my book. 

__

He dressed me like a queen, and loaded me on to the horses back. I was shackled on my wrists and ankles and my head throbbed. He shoved me right on the edge of the cliff. I could feel rocks tumbling down the side from me weight. Then, I hear several people coming. It was Jarrod!

Suddenly my book got snatched from my hands. It was Bret. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he grabbed my chin again. "It looks like an angel," I attempted to bite him, but he pulled his hand away just in time though "more like a devil." 

"Don't touch me, Bret," I hissed. His face came about three inches away from my face. I almost fainted by his breath.

"I, can do, whatever, I want," he cooed slowly so I would understand. "Get the picture?"

"No. what _you, _can do, is get some Tic-Tacs. Get the picture?" I imitated. I could see his face turn pink. He grabbed the top of my shirt in a threatening way and pulled me closer to his face. I turned my face, and winced. 

"I don't take orders, or any of the junk, from anyone. Especially an pathetic girl like you." Excuse me? I know he did not just say that.

"And I don't take anything from a ill-mannered, un-reliable, terribly rude, selfish, delusional, self-centered, crazy dirt bag like, _you_." I could hear the girls giggle in the background. By now, everyone watching our little one-on-one. Score: Haley: Completely awesome. Bret: Getting his butt whooped. I love this game. 

__

Mr. Henderson walked in the room. "Mr. Thornton, please take your hand off of Ms. Walker and take a seat in the back of the room." Mission accomplished. The only thing I had to worry about was what he'd do to me after school. Whatever it is, I can manage. You see, I did forget to mention one, little detail. But you'll have to find that out later. 

Bret walked head down cursing to the rear end of the room. Where he belonged. The rear-end of the room will really enjoy a fellow rear-end. Ha. I could see Jonathon looking at me through the corner of my eye. It was a blank expression.

"Thank you Mr. Thornton," he turned to me. "And are you alright Ms. Walker?" I glanced at Jonathon, then looked back. 

"Yes, sir."

"Great now lets get on with out work for today. For this next exercise, we will need to brush up on our math skills. I did remind you to bring your math books today, correct?" The class murmured an un-unitized 'yes'. I reached down to my book bag and grabbed my math book.

"Yes indeed. Alright, if you will turn to page 95 you will find-" I drowned out of my mind. I flopped the book on the desk, and thought '95, page 95, 95'. Then as soon as the book hit the desktop the book opening and the pages turned this way and that. It seemed to go for a few seconds until the last page turned revealing page 95. I was dumb-stricken, flabbergasted, astounded! I've never seen anything like this. Not even on movies. It must have been a coincidence. Nothing more.

I was wrong. Later that day I caught up with Dana and her posse. When I ran up to her, she acted like the stereotype popular "chicks".

"Hmm?"

"Hey. I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you today. I really don't even want to look at _Bret_ again. Do you mind?" It was worth risking. The girls giggled in the background, like I made some terrible mistake.

"Well," she paused to think. "Everyone knows that no one invites themselves to eat with me. I invite them." Oops. "Haley, is it?" I nodded. "Well, Haley. You obviously _look_ decent enough." It examined me up and down. Giggling came from the crowd again. "I suppose that I could make this one exception." I let out my breath. "But…." Great. A flaw. "But, I have to ask you three days in a row, make note that it's in _a row_, for you to permanently have a seat at our table."

"Thanks, Dana." 

"Oh and….don't call me Dana until you have a spot. Alright?" she turned to walk away.

"Okay. But one question." she turned around and raised her eyebrows. "If I can't call you, you know, what do I call you?"

"Well, it's really simple Haley. You see, Rachel here, if you will, takes all my messages. Right a note to me, give it Rachel, and she'll read it to me. I a lot of messages, so if you don't get an immediate reply, know that I'm busy."

"Alright thanks. I'll see you at lunch," I called as she walked away. She paused.

"Yea, see you there."


End file.
